character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Oblivion
Summary Oblivion is a character from Marvel Comics. It is the embodiment of nonexistence, residing beyond the multiverse and all the abstract personifications that make up its totality. While entities such as Eternity, Infinity, Death and even The Living Tribunal are connected to creation, and personify concepts essential for existence (Such as Time, Space, Death, or Order), Oblivion "exists" entirely beyond it, being outside form, shape, space and time. According to his own words, creation is cyclical, always being birthed from the nothingness that he embodies, and eventually always returning to nothingness. It is notably distinct from the other cosmic and abstract forces of the Marvel multiverse, having never been seen under the jurisdiction of the Living Tribunal, and only ever interacting with the physical reality through manifestations. One such form was the Chaos King, an entity of darkness and destruction with powers so great that it acted as the direct opposite to the multiversal incarnation of Eternity, and nearly devoured all of existence, yet even the Chaos King is but a fraction of Oblivion's infinite self. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. Varies | 1-A Name: Oblivion Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Inapplicable Age: Inapplicable. Immensely "Older" than the Marvel Multiverse Classification: Cosmic Entity, Abstract Entity, Abstract Personification of Non-Existence, Nothingness, and the Void beyond all there is Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 8, and 10), Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent Physiology, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Regeneration (High-Godly), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Entropy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Flight / Levitation, Teleportation, Size Manipulation, Large Size (Type 11), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Avatar Creation Attack Potency: Unknown. Varies (His manifestations can be as "weak" as the Universal Abstracts, or as powerful as the Chaos King) | Outerverse level (The Chaos King is only an infinitesimally small aspect of his self. Described as being a void of pure nothingness that exists outside and beyond the multiverse, devoid of form, shape, space and time. All of creation is an illusion from his perspective, and all its beings, both mortal and cosmic are merely phantoms. Creation itself, alongside all the entities that compose it inevitably return to the nothingness that he embodies, only to eventually be birthed anew in a neverending cycle) Speed: Unknown. Varies | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown. Varies | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Unknown. ' ' Varies | Outerversal Durability: Unknown. ' Varies' | Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Varies | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: Inapplicable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Manifestations | True Oblivion Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. We consider the Marvel handbook claims that Oblivion possesses a Chronal Dimension, and that The Living Tribunal is his superior in might to be inaccurate with the entity's actual history throughout the comics. This idea seems to mostly stem from Quasar #25, where Oblivion was portrayed as equal to Eternity, Infinity and Death. However, as revealed in Quasar #37, the storyline only actually involved M-Bodies of the entities, and as such does not directly scale to their true selves. In addition, the other abstracts, including the Tribunal, have explicitly been referred to as manifestations of the Marvel multiverse, which is a construct of space and time, whereas Oblivion is quite beyond such limitations, according to his original definition. Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Genderless Characters Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Abstracts (Marvel) Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Matter Users Category:Information Users Category:Energy Users Category:Void Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Size-Shifters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Chaos Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Unknown Tier Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings